Honolulu Hawaii
by Jess-Juli
Summary: Imagine living in a beautiful place, far away from your troubles. That's not how it is for these group of people, even living in Hawaii they have so much trouble to face, it may be beautiful, but they have a lot going on.
1. Families

**Note:** This story is based of off Hazelnuts old story Honolulu Hawaii. I remember it being about everyone moving to Hawaii and having a life there. I'm kind of doing that but the storyline will be completely different. This will also be a crossover between three shows that I love so freaking much. Rugrats, Ed Edd n Eddy, and lastly Danny Phantom. I don't know why she removed the story because I loved it but I decided I should do something like that. This is just the characters and their children. This story has no beta strictly me.

* * *

 **Honolulu Hawaii**

 **A Rugrats/ Ed, Edd, n Eddy /Danny Phantom Fanfic By: Jessica-Senpai**

* * *

 **Finster Family:**

Father: Charles 'Chuckie' Finster

Mother: Angelica Pickles-Finster

Daughter: Angela Finster

Age: 11

Eye Color: Baby Blue

Hair Color: Ginger

Grade: 5th

Hobbies: Surfing and Hiking.

 **Fenton Family:**

Father: Daniel 'Danny' Fenton

Mother: Samantha 'Sam' Manson Fenton

Son: Daniel 'Dan' Fenton Jr

Age: 12

Eye Color: Light Blue

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Grade: 6th

Hobbies: Ghost hunting, Skateboarding, and Swimming.

Daughter: Chelsea 'Cece' Fenton

Age: 6

Eye Color: Violet

Hair Color: Jet Black

Grade: 1st

Hobbies: Collect rock cds/tapes and Reading.

 **Vincent Family:**

Father: Eddward Marion 'Edd' Vincent

Mother: Marie Kanker-Vincent

Daughter: Andi Vincent

Age: 11

Eye Color: Honey Brown

Hair Color: Dark Blue

Grade: 5th

Hobbies: Singing lead in Punk Rock band, Pranking, and Labeling.

 **Pickles Family:**

Father: Thomas 'Tommy' Pickles

Mother: Nazz Van Bartonschmeer-Pickles

Son: Malcolm 'Mal' Pickles

Age: 11

Eye Color: Coffee Brown

Hair Color: Blond

Grade: 5th

Hobbies: Ghosting hunting w/ Dan, Filming, and Cooking.

 **Foley Family:**

Father: Tucker Foley

Mother: Valerie Gray-Foley

Daughter: Claire 'Clair' Foley

Age: 12

Eye Color: Jade Green

Hair Color: Black

Grade: 6th

Hobbies: Creating Tech, Ghosting hunting, Surfing, and Research.

 **Skipper Family: [Don't know his last name]**

Father: Eddy Skipper

Mother: Lee Kanker-Skipper

Daughter: Lizabeth 'Liz' Skipper

Age: 11

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Ginger

Grade: 5th

Hobbies: Chasing boys, Scamming for money, and Football.

Daughter: Eden 'Ed' Skipper

Age: 11

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Hair Color: Black

Grade: 5th

Hobbies: Swimming, Collecting rock, and Hiking.

 **Hill Family: [I'm using his voice actor's last name]**

Father: Ed Hill

Mother: May Kanker-Hill

Son: Mason Hill

Age: 12

Eyes: Green

Hair: Black

Grade: 6th

Hobbies: Feeding chickens, Collecting comic books, Football, and Cooking.

Daughter: Ally Hill

Age: 11

Eyes: Dark Brown

Hair: Golden Blonde

Grade: 5th

Hobbies: Studying, Collecting bugs, surfing, and bracelet making.

[More to come in the future]


	2. Prologue

**Honolulu Hawaii**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **ONE DOLLAR WATER RIDE**

Andi Vincent the daughter of Eddward and Marie Vincent was sitting behind a stand, she couldn't believe she was dragged into making this water ride. She was the smartest of the group and just like her father back in the day she had to make the invention. She had her dark blue hair in a low ponytail with black lipstick. She was smart like her father but took after her mother in personality. She pulled down the black and white hat more onto her head and leaned back in a chair.

It was Lizabeth's idea to build a water ride and charge one dollar, just like her father she was a professional scammer. She took after her father in more than one way, she also loved football and planned to join the football team. In looks she took after her mother with her ginger hair in curls reaching her shoulders, she has her left eye covered instead of both of them.

Her twin sister Eden was the complete opposite of her, she hated scamming people but still got pulled into her sister's ways. She rather be swimming or hiking but instead she was scamming people for their money. She looked more like her father with short neck length black hair, it was pushed away from her face. She was shorter than both Andi and Lizabeth.

"Ed," Liz called her sister.

Eden or best known as Ed turned to look at her. "What do you want?".

"I need you to look for some suckers, we need some people here".

"Don't you mean customers?" Eden asked with an raised eyebrow.

Liz laughs shaking her head, "no I mean suckers".

"Shouldn't we test run it first?" Andi asked.

"That's a smart idea, who wants to test it first?" Liz asked crossing her arms.

Eden put her arm up, "I'll test it".

Eden stood up from her spot on the sidewalk and walks over towards the water ride. It was a huge slide that led into a pool, the ride had a lot of twist and turns. It was a good thing they were all dressed in their bathing suits.

"If you get hurt we can't tell mom and dad they'll flip," Liz said.

Eden rolled her eyes and climbed onto the ladder to the top of the ride. She looked over towards her sister before getting onto the ride. She pushed herself down the slide and started to go through the loops screaming, it was scary and fun at the same time. When she reached the bottom she landed in the pool filled with water.

"That was really fun," Eden said with a huge grin. "At least our rides didn't fall down like our parents".

Andi smiles, "that's because I'm a better builder than my father, plus they used things like duct tape and rope, how is that going to keep something together?".

"I don't know," Liz shrugged and looks over to Eden. "Now can you go get some suckers".

Eden gets out of the pool and slicks her hair back again. "Yeah sure".

* * *

 **GHOST HUNTERS**

Dan looked at himself in the long length mirror. He ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair that he had gotten from his mother. It was well known that his mother original hair color is blond so no one was shocked when he came out with a head full of blond hair. He was a mixture between his mother in father having both of their personalities.

"Stop looking at yourself in the mirror, mom and dad said it time for breakfast," Dan little sister said popping her head into his room. She had gotten her father's jet black hair and mother violet eyes.

He looked over at his sister with his light blue eyes. "Get out Chelsea, I'm coming," he walked over towards her and slammed the door shut.

Dan had been feeling down lately because of his ghost powers. He was born with them and his parents didn't know if Chelsea had powers yet, she probably didn't because he was only three years old when he started to show signs of powers. He walked back over towards his mirror and his once blue eyes were now glowing green. Ever since his body started to change due to puberty his powers have been going out of control.

He turned ghost in the most random places and times. He was once in the shower and he went ghost. He was so annoyed by it that he just wished his ghost powers would go away.

He closed his eyes tightly and opened them again a second later and they were blue again. His father told him that it wouldn't last long but he could help but think it was going to be like this until the whole body changing thing was over. He put his sunglasses on and walked out his room downstairs where his family was waiting for him. He sat down at the table and grabbed a plate.

"Daniel, no sunglasses at the table," his mother Sam said drinking her coffee.

"But mom," Dan whined taking off his sunglasses showing his once again glowing green eyes.

Danny moved the news paper from his face and stared at his son. "It's happening again huh? Don't worry about it, it will only last for awhile".

"How long is a while dad? It's already been a month and a half, I can't even fight ghost without turning back human," Dan said annoyed with it all. "I have to bother Malcolm and Claire all the time".

"I'm sure you're not bothering them Dan, they love helping you defeat ghost," Sam said with a smile. "It's like when you father and I were younger and your uncle Tucker helped with capturing ghost it was fun with the three of us".

Dan had heard of all the things his parents went through. It was probably hard for his father to balance school work and fighting ghost because it was hard for him. And plus his father had kept it a secret from his parents and his aunt Jazz for the longest time before he came clean about it. It wasn't the same for him, his family friends already knew about his powers so he didn't have to go around hiding it.

He did have fun hunting ghost with his two best friend's Malcolm and Claire. Especially Claire because of all the new ghost hunting tech she comes up with. She really did take after both of her parents. They own their own tech company inventing this for top secret spies and they paid big bucks.

"I guess I have fun with them," Dan said stuffing bacon into his mouth. " I just don't like feeling like I am useless, when I turn human in the middle of a battle I have to depend on them and I don't like depending on people when I can do it myself".

Sam rolled her eyes and pinched his cheeks softly. "You're a growing boy and I am sorry that it's affecting your powers, but it isn't a bad thing to depend on your friends," she said with a small smile munching down on her fruit salad. It was hard being the only vegetarian in this household.

* * *

 **SKATE PARK**

Malcolm took out a camera from his bag and held it towards Claire who was standing a few feet away from him with a skateboard in her hands. He pressed the record button and gave a thumbs up to her letting her know he was now recording her.

"I guess you guys are wondering why I, Claire Foley, has a skateboard in my hand when I'm clearly a surfer chick," she said running her finger through her straight hair that reach the middle of her back. " I decided to pick up a new hobby".

She put the skateboard down on the ground and put her right foot on it and pushed off with her left foot. She went around the bench once with the skateboard. She had enough balance because of the fact that she surfed a lot and she need balance to be able to stay on the surfboard.

"You're good for your first time," Malcolm said from behind the camera. He never seen someone who never skated be so good on the first try.

"Thank you Mal," she said with a huge smile and picked up the skateboard. " that's because I have a good sense of balance and I can lean enough to each side".

Malcolm stopped recording and put his camera back into his bag. "What made you want to try skateboarding?".

She shrugged her shoulders. " I never been a fan of skateboarding because I liked being in the water than on the ground, but I wanted to try someone new I guess so I decided to pick up skateboarding because it is much faster to learn since I do already surf".

Malcolm nodded his head in understanding looking over at Claire. He had to admit that he has been crushing on her for a while now. Her beautiful long black hair shined slightly in the sun and her jade green eyes sucked him in.

However, he didn't know if she liked him like that. She always seemed to be trying to Impress Dan but he doesn't pay much attention to her since he had a crush on Andi. He could see why he was crushing on her, she was one of the most popular girl in school, she has the looks and the smarts. Beauty and brains, that was hard to find.

She was different from the other popular girls at school and maybe that's why he liked her. He shook his head and noticed that Claire wasn't sitting next to him anymore. He looked around wildly for her into his eyes landed on her. She was being surrounded by a bunch of skater dudes. He quickly hopped off the bench and walking in her direction.

"What is a surfing chick doing her?" one of the skater dudes said. He was taller than the rest of them with a face full of pimples, his brown hair shaggy and covered with with a red hat. He pushed her a bit, "get out of here you don't belong here".

Claire stumbled back a bit from the push and glared at him. "You don't own the park and you definitely can't tell me where I belong buddy and if you touch me again, I will punch your lights out".

Malcolm tried to hurry to her before something bad happened. She might be smaller than them but she could sure kick some butt. She did train with her mother and she was a master black belt. He was trying to save this bully from a beat down.

"Ohh, i'm so scared of a little girl," skater dude said. He pushed her again but this time much harder.

"I warned you," Claire said throwing the skateboard down on the ground as the skater dudes laughed at her like she was some kind of joke. She hated not being taken serious because of her size, she was dangerous.

"Clair don't do it," Malcolm said but it was already to late.

Claire jumped in the air and roundhouse kicked the skater dude in his face sending him flying back a bit and hitting the ground. She got into her fighting stance waiting for the other so come at her. She didn't think she would end up fighting some idiots today so she didn't get to stretch. She swiftly dodge a punch and grabbed the guy's arm flipping him onto the his back. One by one they all came at her but she put them all onto their back onto the pavement. She wasn't the type of girl that someone should mess with she knew how to kick butt.

The much taller skater dude got back up and picked up a stick attacking her with it. He swung it at her but she dodged it moving to the right, he swung again but she dodged that one too. She decided enough was enough and punched the stick breaking it in half. She smirked when fear was shown in his eyes. She punched him in the face giving him a black eyes and putting him on his back.

"I told you if you touched me again i'll punch your lights out, you should've taken me serious," she said with a innocent smile and picks up her skateboard skipping over towards Malcolm. "Let's get out of here".

Malcolm nodded his head quickly and followed her out of the skate park. He never wanted to get on her bad side because that beat down looked like it hurt a lot. She was so awesome and that's what he liked so much about her.


End file.
